Tiger Girl
by tiger276
Summary: The giant war is finally over and Percy and his friends can go back to their peaceful lives. But when Percy finds a red-headed girl on his doorstep little does he realize that his life is about to get exciting again. Read and review please!
1. Thunderstorm

**This is my first fanfiction so I will welcome all constructive criticism and, obviously, praise! It won't be the perfect but I will give it my best go. So here's the first chapter!**

* * *

1. Thunderstorm (Percy's P.O.V)

BANG! A clap of thunder made Percy Jackson jump. "Holy Zeus! Calm down up there!" He didn't know what had made Zeus so angry and he didn't want to know either. When one of the gods were in a temper it was best to just stay out of the way.

Percy started flicking through the channels again. "Boring. Watched that. Uggh... An educational programme." Suddenly, a loud banging on the door made Percy throw the remote control down.

"Percy! Can you get the door please?" Percy's mother, Sally Blofis, stuck her head into the room, her hands covered in cake batter.

"Sure," Percy replied. He got up from the sofa and walked to the front door. He wondered who it could be. Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, had already left an hour earlier. His mom was at home and his stepdad, Paul Blofis, was at a friend's for the night. All his other friends were at camp. Slowly he opened it and looked outside. Immediately his head was soaked with the rain. Percy sighed. He would really have to get his dad to talk to Zeus about anger management.

He looked around but there was no one there. He heard a small whimper at his feet and looked down. On the doorstep, he found a young girl of about seven staring up at him with green, cat-like eyes. She looked petrified. "Hello there," Percy said softly. "What's your name?" She didn't answer but looked up at him suspiciously.

The girl had flame red hair and bright green eyes. She was average size for her age with a few freckles on her face. Her ears were curiously pointed making her look like some sort of elf. Any other person would laugh at the idea but Percy was a demigod. He'd faced far worse. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

The girl snarled and Percy backed away in surprise. "You can't promise that," the girl whispered in a low voice. "You don't even know who I am."

"But you obviously need help. So why don't you come inside." Percy held out his hand, offering it to the girl. She hesitated for a moment but reluctantly took his hand. Percy smiled gently at her and although she didn't smile back she didn't seem as suspicious as she had been before. It was a good start. And it could only get better, right?

* * *

**I know this is short but I ran out of inspiration so read and review and I'll try and make the next chapter longer!**


	2. Katrina

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

2. Katrina (Percy's P.O.V)

Percy noticed that the girl was wearing a backpack and tried to take it from her. Instantly she dropped his hand and backed away, baring her exceptionally pointed teeth. Percy put his hands up in front of him as a sign of surrender. "It's okay. I just wanted to hold it for you, to help you."

"I don't need help!" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Of course not. It's not as if I found you soaking wet on our doorstep in the middle of the night." Percy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It's not the middle of the night," she muttered, glaring up at him.

Percy smothered a laugh. Maybe on a grown-up he would have found the look the girl was giving him scary. But on her adorable face, he just found it hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded. Just then Sally walked in the room, having finished her cooking. She saw the girl and stopped in surprise.

"Who's this?" she asked, smiling down at the young girl.

"I found her outside and she looked lost so I brought her in."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me! I'm right here you know. Or am I suddenly invisible?" If looks could kill, her glare would have sent Percy to Tartarus.

"So what is your name?" Percy asked her curiously.

"Katrina. But everyone calls me Kat."

"Well, Kat, we'd better get you dry or you're going to catch a cold. But I'm not sure if we'll have any clothes that fit you." Sally eyed Kat doubtfully.

"It's okay. I've got spare clothes in my backpack, which, by the way, no one is to touch unless they are purposefully looking for trouble." She gave Percy her 'death glare', her eyes narrowed and suspicious. It made Percy wonder what else was in her special backpack.

"Don't worry, I won't touch it. I definitely don't want any more trouble," Percy reassured her darkly. She was about to leave the room with Sally when she turned to face him again.

"Oh and something else..." she started.

"What now?" Percy sighed.

"Don't look at me like that," Kat said defensively."I just wanted to know what your names are. You never told me."

"Oh. Well my name is Percy Jackson and that's my mother Sally Blofis. She remarried."

"Obviously," Kat scoffed. Percy scowled at her and in retaliation, Kat stuck her tongue out at him. It seemed like such an immature action for her that Percy burst out laughing. To his surprise, Kat joined in. The moment reminded Percy that Kat was only seven and it made him wonder, why in Hades, a seven-year-old was on the streets alone.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

About half an hour later, Percy's mum walked into his bedroom and sat down on a chair.

"So how's Kat?" Percy asked.

"She's fine. She's asleep in the guest room now and I left her backpack there as well. The only thing I'm worried about is why a young girl like Kat was on the streets on her own."

"Beats me. Ther's probably some sort of clue in her backpack but she would kill us if we even took a small step towards it."

"I'm going to lock all the windows and doors. I'm guessing she'll try to run off early in the morning but I'm not going to let that happen." Percy nodded approvingly. He guessed that Kat would do something like that but there was no way that Percy pr his mother was going ro let a young girl run awway when she so evudently needed help.

"Well whatever's happened to her, it can't have been half as bad as what I've had to go through. She probably fought with her parents or something and then ran away."

If only that had been the case...

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Read and review!**


End file.
